Ghost Girl
by randomchick14
Summary: Natasha Lilith Fenton is an ordinary 14 year old girl. Well sorta. She is the daughter of Danny Fenton/Phantom. How will she be able to have an ordinary life and kick ghost butt at the same time? PP happened. Everyone knows about Natasha and Danny's powers. I suck at summeries. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

**I finally decided to make the first Chapter!**

**It took me awhile because I kept changing things around. **

**I did pick some of the characters you guys sent me. **

**And the winners are...**

_**i kissed danny and he liked it**_

_**Acadjonne d'la Baie **_

_**Midnight The Magician.**_

**Congrats!**

**Anyways if anyone else has any idea or suggestions for the story. Feel free to message me.**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTON AT ALL. BUTCH DOES! I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chapter 1**

"Natasha Lilith Fenton get up! Its time for school" Danny Fenton yelled to his daughter.

A tired 14 year old girl groans and gets out of bed. She looks at the time on her phone. 5:30am it read.

(really dad) Natasha thought (We don't have to leave untill 7:30am)

Natasha gets her cloths together and walks to the bathroom. She tries to open the door but its locked.

"Jason hurry up!" Natasha yelled to her older brother.

"Hold on" Jason Tucker Fenton says through the door.

Finally a 17 year old boy opens the door. He looks just like his father did. The same black hair and icey blue eyes. Wearing a simple blue t-shirt, blue baggy jeans and black sneakers.

"Woah look at the rats nest" Jason joked.

"Shut up. Not now ok. The stupid box ghost wouldnt let me sleep last night" Natasha said annoyed.

Natasha walks into the bathroom yelling "I'm taking over the bathroom". Then shuts and locks the door.

She takes a shower. She gets out and dries off. She gets dressed and tries to dry her hair. She brushes through her hair to get the nots out and puts it in place. She does her hair make-up and puts on her jewelry.

She looks at herself in a full leight mirror.

She is wearing a black flowey short skirt, a purple tank-top, a black crop jacket, and purple flats. Her midnight black hair straight down with her bangs covering one of her purple eyes. Simple natural looking eyes shadow and black mascara. And a simple black string with a heart charm on it.

She walks out of the bathroom and back to her room. She grabs her smart-phone that has a purple case with black sparkles. She grabs her purple school bag then walks down stairs to see her mother, father, and older brother in the kitchen.

" Well look who is all dresses up" her mother, Sam Fenton said "you look awesome"

"Thanks mom" Natasha said "Morning daddy"

"Morning sweetheart" Danny said.

"Thanks for the help with the box ghost you guys" Natasha said sarcastically.

"Sorry sweety but I was at work" Danny said.

"I know but why didn't Jason help me"Natasha asked.

"Because its was the box ghost" Jason said.

"True" Natasha said

They all ate there breakfast. Jason looks at the time.

"Come on Nat" Jason said "We have to get the guys"

"Alright" Natasha said

They grab there bags and head outside. They get into Jason's car which is a black mustange convertable and drive to Jason's friends house.

" I know why your all dresses up" Jason said.

"Shut up"Natasha said

"I don't want you hanging out with him"

"Why? He's not a bad guy. He has never done anything bad to anyone" Natasha said defending her best friend.

"I just don't trust him"

"He's been with me every single one of my death days. He was even there on the day of my half death days and you don't trust him? I really like him Jason. Could you please except that?" Natasha pleaded

"Fine. But I swear if he hurts you in anyway ever he's dead" Jason said his eyes flashing ecto-green.

"Ok, ok, calm down. The guys are waiting" Natasha said

They got to Jason's friends house. Brad and Brian got into the back seat and they drove to school. Of course Brad and Brian teased Natasha for being all dresses up and girly. Natasha, Jason,Brad and Brian get out of the car when they arrive at the school.

"I'll see you guys later" Natasha said

"See ya later sis" Jason said

Natasha walks to the oak tree where her and her friends meet up at everyday. There she say 3 of her friends.

"Hey guys" Natasha said

"Hey Natasha" Christina (Chris) Keith said.

Chris was wearing a neon green tee under a purple sweater, a black one piece skirt/leggins with a white stripe on the right side of the skirt and ballet flats with mismatched socks. Her strawberry hair straight down to her waist. Her grey eyes sparkling.

"Hey crazy" Erin Foley said.

Erin was wearing a turquoise tank-top, black jeans and purple high tops. Her black wavy hair to her mid-back. Beautiful green eyes and carmel skin.

"Hey Nat" Angelo Jackson Foley(Ajax) said.

Ajax was wearing black jeans, green hoodie and grey timbland boots. His black dredlocks in his signature pony tail. Grey eyes shiny.

"Why are you all dresses up" Ajax asked "You look great"

"Thanks. And I don't know. Maybe I wanted to start looking more girly" Natasha said.

"Are you sure you didn't dress up to impress Shane" Chris said

Natasha blushed and started playing with her necklace."No I didn't dress up to impress Shane"

"Your lieing. You always play with that necklace when you lie ghosty" Chris said.

"Shut up" Natasha said.

"I don't know why you like him so much" Erin said.

"Oh stop it. He's not a bad guy" Natasha said.

Then someone puts their arms around Natasha and hisses in her ear. She jumps a little then giggles.

"Hey Shane" Natasha said turinging around and giving her best friend a hug.

He happily hugs back. "Hey ghost girl"

Shane Baxter is wearing a red t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and grey sneakers. His brown hair messed up like usual but you can still see his adorable brown eyes.

"Whats up" Natasha said.

"Nothing really. Can I ask you something in private" Shane asked

"Sure" Natasha said.

But before anyone could walk away Natasha's ghost sense went off.

"Sorry Shane but I have to..." Natasha started

"I know, I know. Go kick that ghost ass" Shane said "But be carefull"

"Always do" Natasha said "Going ghost"

A black and ecto-green ring forms around her waist. It splits into 2, one goes up while the other goes down. Her outfit transforms into a two piece HAZMAT suit. The top shows her stomach and is long sleeve and black with an ecto-green flaming design around a _NP_ on her chest. Skin tight black pants, black lace-up knee high boots with ecto-green laces, black leather fingerless gloves with ecto-green outlining. Her midnight black hair goes to snow white and her purple eyes to ecto-green.

Natasha flies off to find the ghost. She is shot with an ecto blast and falls to the ground.

**So what did you think of the first chapter.**

**It wasnt as long as I wanted the first chapter to be but its good enough I think. **

**So please R&R and tell me if I should continue or not.**

**BYEZZZ**

**-Randomchick14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.**

**I'm back for chapter 2.**

**So I hope you enjoy it.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Natasha flies off to where the ghost is. She gets shot with an ecto-blast and falls to the ground. Vlad Plasmius starts to laugh when Natasha falls. She recovers imediatly and gets up.

"Vlad! What are you doing here" Natasha yells

"I came to get you to join me. I could teach you how to use your powers better then your father or brother" Vlad said

"There doing perfectly fine. They teach me what I need to know."

"Join me Natasha and together we will rule the world!"

"Not a chance" Natasha said shooting an ecto-blast at him.

They were fighting in mid-air.

"Come on, I don't have time for this" Natasha said annoyed.

"Need some help" A voice said.

Natasha turned around to see her brother.

Jason Phantom was wearing a black HAZMAT suit,black and ecto-green sneakers and ecto-green gloves. His hair snow white and eyes ecto-green.

"Its about time" Natasha said

After about 15 minutes they defeat Vlad.

"You will join me Natasha Phantom but untill then..." Vlad said as he shoots an ecto-blast and hits Natasha in the stomach. Then he flies pff as Natasha screams in pain.

"Natasha are you ok" Jason asked

"Sure. Damn why do they always aim at my stomach. The one place not proteccted by this stupid suit" Natasha said.

She uncovers her stomach revealing her stomach, where a bruise was already forming.

"Damn" Jason said pissed off "He is so going to pay for that"

"Jason im fine really" Natasha said

"No your not fine. Look at your stomach. Does that look fine to you!" Jason yelled

"Lets just get back to school. At least we finished fast. We still have some time outside" Natasha said

They both fly back to school side by side. Natasha sees Shane,his face turning from happy to angry and sad when his eyes direct to her stomach. Jason goes over to his friends. Natasha lands near Shane and detransforms.

"Who was it" Shane said in an angry voice.

"Vlad. Calm down Shane. The bruise will be gone by tonight anyway." Natasha said

"I can't stand seeing you hurt" Shane said

"Shane is dosn't..." Natasha tried to say but Shane cut her off.

"Don't you dare say it dosn't hurt! There is no way that dosnt hurt. I'v seen your brother even your father in pain when they get bruises like that!" Shane yelled

Natasha starts to cry.

"Shane stop yelling at me! It hurts ok! It really hurts! Thanks you making me admit im weak!"Natasha yelled

Shane,realising he hurt Natasha feeling tries to apoligize."Natasha don't cry.I'm..." Shane starts to say but Natasha cuts him off.

"You know what? Don't talk to me untill you calm your ass down" Natasha says. She speed walks into the school crying. She totally ignores her friends and gets her books out of her locker. She then checks in with her homeroom teacher and goes to the bathroom, She locks herself in a stall. and cries. Mainly because of the pain she was in. But also because she hates it when Shane yells at her. She knows he has a bad temper but he does scare her when he is angry. After a few minutes she pulls herself together and goes to wash her hands and fix her outfit and makeup. She is wearing water-proof mascara today so nothing smuged. She takes out her emergency brush and fixes her hair.

She walks out of the bathroom and straight to her first class with was chorus. It's her favorite class so it cheered her up a bit. She was early so she sat im her regular seat and put her head down so it covered her face. Shane walks in and sits in his seat next to Natasha. There arms an inch apart.

"Natasha could you please look at me" Shane pleaded

Natasha looked up at Shane "What"

"I"m sorry. I shouldnt have yelled at you like that. I shouldnt yell at you at all. I am a total asshole. Could you please forgive me" Shane pleaded

"Of course. I can never stay mad at you. I know you can't control your temper sometimes" Natasha said

" I can control it, its just when I see you hurt I get so mad. Not at you but at the stupid ghost that does it to you." Shane says

"I know. But don't worry about it. I mean I am in pain but like I said before its going to be gone by tonight, tomarrow at the latest" Natasha said" So anyways what where you going to ask me before?"

"Uh...I will ask you at lunch. Meet me at the oak tree" Shane said nervously.

"Ok. Well lets pay attention before we get in trouble" Natasha said. Shane nodded. They listen to what there teacher had to say and they sang.

They went to all of there other classes. She only had 2 other classes with Natasha. It was time for lunch. Natasha walked outside and over to the oak tree. She didn't have anything to eat with her. Her stomach hurt to much. Shane wasnt there yet. Natasha pulled up her tank-top a little but to see the bruise already starting to heal.

"Damn this sucks" Natasha said pulling it back down.

"I saw that you know." A voice behind her said.

Natasha turned around to see Shane with a sandwich and a soda.

"Oh" Natasha said

"Why don't you have food" Shane asked.

"Because my stomach hurts like a mofo"

"I can tell" Shane said "but could you please eat something?" He handed her half of his stomach.

She takes it and takes small bites. They both sit on the ground.

"So what were you going to ask me"

"Oh...Uh...I was wondering If you wanted to fo with me to Nasty Burger after school. Their doing a karaoke context and I thought you could enter" Shane said.

"I would love to go with you but uh...I don't think I should enter the contest"

"Come on. Don't think I can't hear you in chorus. You may be quiet but you have a really good voice"

"Well I will think about entering but I'm not promiseing anything"

"Sweet!"

Natasha looked up to she her friends looking over at them. They wanted answers. Natasha sighed.

"I better go talk to Ajax, Chris and Erin." Natasha said

"Why" Shane asked not wanting her to leave.

"Because when I went in the school I was crying and I totally ignored them. They probably want answers" Natasha explained.

"Should I run for the hills? All you need to say is 'I was crying because of Shane...' And Ajax is going to be coming after me" Shane said

"No don't worry bout it. Meet me at my house after school because there is no way that Jason is going to let you walk me home after school" Natasha said.

"Ok well I will see you when I pick you up for our date... I mean if you want to call it a date"Shane said embaressed.

"Yes we can call it a date" Natasha said smiling.

Shane got up and held out his hand to help her up. She happily took his hand and stood up. She then waved goodbye and walked over to her friends.

"Why the hell were you crying" Ajax said

"Wow not even a hello" Natasha said rolling her eyes.

"Just answer the question" Ajax said

"Because me and Shane had a little disagreement" Natasha said

She saw Ajax eyes getting angry.

"But its fine now. Don't worry about it besides. He apoligized and now we have a date tonight" Natasha said

"A date" Chris, Ajax and Erin said in a usion.

"Yes a date"

"OMG I KHEW HE LIKED YOU!" Chris yelled happily.

"Shut up" Natasha said jokingly.

"Well I hope have fun" Ajax said with a fake smile.

The rest of the day passes by fast and before she knew it Natasha was waiting for Jason, Brian and Brad by Jason's car.

"Hey little sis. Hows the stomach?" Jason asked

"Hurts but not as bad as before" Natsaha said

They all chlime in the car and take off. They drop off Brad and Brian then head home.

"I have a date with Shane tonight" Natasha said

"Oh really" Jason asked. "Where is he taking you?"

"To Nasty Burger. He wants me to enter in some singing contest" Natasha said

"Well have fun with that" Jason said with a mischevious grin.

"And don't think about stalking us because I am telling mom to keep an eye on you" Natasha said

"Damn it" Jason said under his breath.

Natasha and Jason get out of the car and walk into the house.

"OMG mom guess what?!" Natasha said excitedly.

"What, what?" Her mom said smiling.

"Shane asked me out on a date!" Natasha squealed.

"Thats awesome sweet heart" Sam said

"And would you please keep an eye on dad AND Jason so they don't stalk me" Natasha said eyeing her brother and father glanceing at eachother.

"Of course sweet heart. When is he coming to get you?" Sam asked

"Soon so I better get ready" Natasha says running up stairs and into her room.

She locks her door and opens her closet to find something to wear. She finally choses a light purple T-shirt and white skinny jeans and white and purple high-tops. She brushes her hair and fixes her make-up. She grabs her purse and makes sure her money was in it and she runs down stairs. She walks into the living room where her mother and father were sitting.

"How do I look" Natasha said twirling around.

"Beautiful" Danny said

Then the door bell rings.

"He's here" Natasha said excitedly.

Her father walks over to the door and opens it.

**I don't feel like typing anymore.**

**So how did you like the 2nd chapter.**

**It was a lot of fun to make.**

**So please R&R and I will update as soon as I can **

**BYEZZZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**I couldnt help myself I had to make another chapter as soon as I could.**

**Just so you know the first 2 chapters I wrote down what I was going to type before I typed.**

**And for some reason when I write something down before I type it I don't want to type it.**

**I wrote out most of the 2nd chapter but torwards the end I wrote down what I was thinking. And thats the only reason why I finished the chapter.**

**So i'm just gonna wing it from now on.**

**Its way more fun and way eaiser then writing it down first.**

**So expect chapters.**

**Ok on with the story**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I SWEAR I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"He's here" Natasha said excitedly.

Danny gets up from the couch and opens the door.

"Hello Mr. Fenton" Shane says

Shane is wearing a black t-shirt, fadded blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Hello Shane, and you know you can call me Danny" Danny said

"Right sorry Danny" Shane says "Hi Sam, hi Jason"

"Hey Shane" Sam said

"Hi" Jason mumbled

"Hey" Natasha said appearing behind Danny.

"Hey. You look beautiful" Shane said

"Thanks" Natasha said blushing.

"Well have fun you two" Danny said "But have her back by at least 5 because we have to patrol"

"Yes sir" Shane said

"Have fun sweetheart" Sam said giving her daughter a hug. Danny did the same.

"I will" Natasha said.

Natasha and Shane start walking down the street.

"That went better then I thought." Shane said.

"Why are you scared of my dad" Natasha joked.

"No, I'm scared of your brother" Shane said.

Natasha and Shane both start laughing. There having a blast before they even get to Nasty Burger.

"So are you going to enter" Shane asked

"Uh...I dont think I should. I mean what if I mess up and everyone laughs at me" Natasha said

"Nobody is going to laugh at you. I promise. Please enter, please." Shane said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh...fine" Natasha said

"YES" Shane said.

Natasha and Shane walk into Nasty Burger and take there seats. They order there food and eat. Natasha already signed up for the karaoke contest and she was really nervous.

"Ok everyone its time for the karaoke contest" The DJ said.

Only 7 people signed up and Natasha was the last one. Natasha and Shane listened to all of the people that went up. When the girl before Natasha went up she got really nervous.

"Your going to win I know it. You better then them" Shane said

"No i'm not. Your crazy." Natasha said.

"Fine lets make a bet then" Shane said "When you win the contest you have to go on another date with me"

"And if and when I lose the contest you have to be my servent for a month" Natasha said.

"Deal" Shane said as they shook hands.

"Ok ladies and gentalmen we have one more contestant. Give it up for Natasha Fenton!" The DJ said.

Natasha walked up on stage and took the mic.

"Hi everyone" Natasha said "I'm going to sing 'Let It Go' by Demi Lovato"

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,

Be the good girl you always had to be.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Well now they know.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.

Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.

I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen

In the life I've chosen.

You won't find me.

The past is all behind me

Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa

(Na na, na na, na na na na) [4x]

Let it go

Na, na.

Here I stand.

Let it go, let it go, oh

Let it go.

Natasha looks at the crowed as they all applad for her, she was shocked that they liked it.

"Ok all of our contestents get up on stage" The DJ said

All of the contestents walk up on stage. The DJ takes three cards from the judges.

"Ok, Third place goes to...Abby!" The DJ said. People applad for her. "Second place goes to...Jennifer" Everyone applads a little louder for her. "And the first place winner is..." He looks at the card "Well I'm not suprised, First place goes to Natasha Fenton!" And the whole crowd gives her a standing ovation as Natasha looks shocked. She didn't think she was going to win. They Dj hands her the First place tropy.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. PEACE" The DJ said.

Natasha gets off stage and walks over to Shane.

"I can't believe I won!" she said.

"I knew you were going to win. So now you have to go on another date with me" Shane said

"Well i"m not complaining. I mean it was a win-win situation for me" Natasha said

They finish eating and they head back to Natasha's house.

"I had an awesome time tonight" Natasha said as they get closer to her house.

"Yeah me to" Shane said "Uh Natasha can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it" Natasha said

"Natasha I have liked you ever sence I met you in kindergarden. Would you pleas be my girlfriend" Shane asked nervously.

"Oh Shane. I'v liked you sence kindergarden to. I would love to be your girlfriend" Natasha said.

Shane smiles and hugs Natasha. She happily hugs back.

"You do know I have to tell my dad and he is probably going to give you a stern talking to" Natasha said.

"Yeah I kinda figured that" Shane said

"Well I will see you tomarrow" Natasha said as they reach the front door of her house."Text me?"

"I was planing on it" Shane said "Bye"

"Bye"

Natasha walks into her house and her parents are waiting for her.

"So how was your date" Danny asked.

"Awesome. I won the karaoke contest and Shane asked me to be his girlfriend." Natasha said

"Wow thats great sweet heart" Sam said

Natasha's phone goes off. Natasha looks at the message and giggles

_**hey cutie;)**_

It was Shane.

"Who is it" Danny asked.

"Oh its just Shane" Natasha said.

"Well were going on patrol soon" Danny said

"Yeah, Yeah I know" Natasha says walking over to the couch and lays down on it.

_**Hey handsome:)**_

_**What are you doing**_

_**Nm just sitting on my couch. I have to go on patrol soon :(**_

_**That sucks. Well text me when you come back.**_

_**Are you sure your going to be awake?**_

_**Yeah. I will stay awake all night if I get to talk to you ;)**_

_**Awe well I gtg ttyl**_

_**Bye**_

Natasha transforms and takes off on patrol with her father and brother.

**Well how did you guys like the third chapter. **

**I was going to make it longer but my fingers are starting to cramp.**

**Anyways please R&R and I will see you next time**

**BYEZZZ**


End file.
